Marcado
by Cris Snape
Summary: No te cansas de mirarla. Ni siquiera eres consciente de toda la barbarie que esa simple marca es capaz de provocar. Para el reto "Citas Célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**MARCADO**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Citas Célebres"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

"_No hay más que un paso del fanatismo a la barbarie" Denis Diderot._

* * *

No te cansas de mirarla.

Desde hace unos días, la Marca Tenebrosa se ha convertido en parte constante de tu vida. Tu señal de identidad.

Te sientes especial. Poderoso. Único. Sabes que es el emblema del bando ganador. De los defensores de las viejas tradiciones. De lo correcto.

Sabes que ni el Señor Tenebroso ni sus camaradas permitirán que los _sangresucias_ se salgan con la suya. Serán derrotados y castigados, tratados como la escoria que realmente son. Y también sabes que los _muggles_ recibirán su justo castigo por tantos años de barbarie e injusticia. Sabes que el mundo mágico será gobernado por aquellos con verdaderos derechos, los de linaje antiguo y sangre pura. Sabes que el destino de _sangresucias_, mestizos, traidores y _muggles_ es el ser sometidos por aquellos mejores que ellos y quieres formar parte de todo eso.

Durante unos días al menos, porque todo cambia cuando el Señor Tenebroso te llama a su presencia y te impone esa misión imposible. La aceptas con orgullo, sintiéndote alabado porque el mago más grande de todos los tiempos se ha fijado en ti, pero el orgullo pronto se disipa, cuando te das cuenta de que no lo conseguirás. No podrás matar a Dumbledore y tu _amo_ cuenta con ello. Madre lo sabe.

—Es una trampa, Draco. No lo lograrás. El Señor Tenebroso quiere vengarse de tu padre.

Sabes que madre tiene razón y sientes miedo, pero estás decidido. Harás lo que sea para cumplir con tu objetivo porque no es tu honor y tu vida lo único que está en juego. _Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ matará a tus padres si fracasas, así que eliminas esa palabra, _fracaso_, de tu vocabulario, y te repites constantemente que más tarde o más temprano matarás a Dumbledore. Eres inteligente y un mago capaz y podrás hacerlo. Seguro que sí.

Pasas los días ideando un plan de acción, notando como el miedo a ese fracaso impensable va en aumento. No quieres ni pensar en ello y, cuando dudas, te repites que todo lo que ocurre tiene un fin único: conseguir que el mundo sea un lugar más justo y mejor. Un lugar en el que no se rompa el orden de las cosas. Un lugar perfecto.

Lamentablemente, incluso a ti mismo te resulta difícil de creer. Y cuando una tarde calurosa de finales de agosto la tía Bellatrix entra en tu habitación y te pide que le acompañes, apenas eres consciente de lo que está a punto de ocurrir. ¿Cómo imaginarlo siquiera?

—Vamos, Draco. Nuestro Señor desea verte. Otra vez.

Sientes que hay algo que no está bien en esas palabras. No es el hecho de que la tía Bellatrix haya salido totalmente desquiciada de Azkaban, es otra cosa. Es algo que no sabes identificar pero que te hace estremecer entero y que se acrecienta cuando madre os sale al paso en mitad de uno de los inmensos pasillos de la mansión Malfoy.

—Bella, por favor.

Nunca has oído a madre suplicar. El miedo aumenta, pero te niegas a creer que vaya a ocurrir algo realmente malo. De hecho, el que el Señor Tenebroso quiera verte podría resultar ventajoso para la familia. Tal vez implique que el _amo_ te tiene cierta estima. Incluso puede que haya olvidado los errores de padre y pretenda librarte de tu misión imposible. Sí. Definitivamente es bueno pensar que se trata de eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Son órdenes de nuestro Señor, Cissy —Antes de que madre proteste, tía Bella la interrumpe—. Y tú no puedes venir.

Cuando madre te mira y ves la desesperación que crece en sus ojos, quieres arrojarte en sus brazos para dejar que te proteja como cuando tenías siete años y te asustaban los monstruos ocultos en la oscuridad. Lamentablemente, ya no eres un niño. La tía Bellatrix te agarra del brazo y prácticamente te arrastra hasta el exterior de la mansión. Desde allí os desaparecéis y termináis en un lugar que te resulta familiar.

Es una vieja casa _muggle_. Allí el Señor Tenebroso te impuso su marca semanas atrás. Allí cambió tu vida para siempre y sentiste que podrías formar parte de algo grande. Y allí está él nuevamente, envuelto en una ligera túnica negra y sentado frente a un piano grande y brillante. Los mortífagos revolotean a su alrededor como enormes mariposas negras. El Señor Tenebroso no presta atención a vuestra llegada y deja caer un finísimo y blanquecino dedo sobre una de las teclas del piano. La nota araña el silencio reinante y son muchos los ojos que miran alarmados al mago oscuro. Incluso cuando está tranquilo y relajado te parece peligroso y te estremeces de miedo. No quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes evitarlo.

—¡Ah, joven Malfoy! ¡Al fin llegas!

Eres incapaz de mirarle cuando alza la cabeza y centra toda su atención en ti. Clavas los ojos en el suelo e intentas que no se note lo asustado que estás. Porque puedes estar marcado como un aliado de ese hombre, pero no eres estúpido y sabes que podría matarte sólo con desearlo. Y no quieres morir tú ni que mueran tus padres. Eso por descontado.

—Lo he traído ante usted tan pronto como he podido, _amo_ —La voz arrastrada de la tía Bellatrix suena a tu lado y te preguntas en qué momento se ha convertido en _eso_. No tienes recuerdos de esa mujer porque eras demasiado pequeño cuando la llevaron a Azkaban, pero madre te ha contado historias y siempre creíste que tía Bellatrix tiene orgullo y dignidad. Y tal vez los tenga, pero no mientras está ante su _señor._

El Señor Tenebroso no le presta atención. Se pone en pie muy lentamente y se acerca a ti. Sientes sus ojos fijos en tu cuerpo, atentos a cada uno de tus movimientos como un depredador que está a punto de lanzarse sobre su última presa. Se acerca tanto a ti que puedes notar su respiración haciéndote cosquillas en la nuca. Sabes que te está evaluando nuevamente y debes obligarte a permanecer inmóvil porque huir no es una opción. Ya no. No desde que tienes su marca tatuada en el antebrazo.

Cuando habla, te llevas un buen sobresalto.

—Traedlos.

La voz suena tranquila, indiferente. Sólo cuando el brujo se aleja un poco de ti, te atreves a mirar lo que está ocurriendo. Dos de los mortífagos han abandonado la estancia y la tía Bellatrix sonríe de forma extraña. No sabes qué pasa, pero recuerdas la expresión de madre antes de salir de casa y te das cuenta de que no va a gustarte ni siquiera un poco.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los mortífagos vuelven. Cuando lo hacen, no llegan solos. Arrastran con violencia dos figuras encapuchadas y maniatadas. Dos niños que no deben tener más de ocho o nueve años.

Dos _muggles._

—He aquí tu regalo de bienvenida, joven Malfoy.

El Señor Tenebroso sonríe y agita su varita. Las capuchas que cubren las cabezas de los pequeños desaparecen y puedes verles las caras. Sólo son dos niños de aspecto vulgar, que lloran porque están asustados y no saben lo que ocurre. Los miras un instante y, aunque en el fondo sabes lo que se espera de ti, te niegas a creerlo. Hasta que la tía Bellatrix te da las instrucciones. Precisas. Claras. Crueles.

—Mátalos —Dice con frialdad—. Tortúralos antes si te apetece.

Te quedas paralizado. Cuando eras niño y padre te hablaba de lo monstruosos que son los _muggles_, jugabas precisamente a eso. Imaginabas que los rosales que madre cuidaba con tanto ahínco eran gentes carentes de magia y jugabas a torturar y a asesinar. Hasta hace unas horas, una parte de ti estaba convencida de que someter a esos seres era lo que debía hacerse, pero ahora dudas.

No, en realidad no dudas porque sabes que no puedes hacer lo que la tía Bellatrix dice. No quieres hacerlo y no necesitas hablar para que todos los presentes se den cuentan de ello. Retrocedes un paso y el Señor Tenebroso demuestra entonces que aquello no es un regalo, sino una prueba que no has logrado superar.

—_¡Crucio!_

Es horrible. No puedes pensar en nada más. Ese dolor es lo peor que te ha pasado nunca y ni siquiera eres consciente de que estás en el suelo, gritando y retorciéndote en agonía, llorando de la misma forma que lloran esos niños _muggles_. La maldición del Señor Tenebroso es implacable y cuando termina, apenas cinco segundos después, no puedes ni respirar. Lo primero que piensas cuando recobras el control sobre ti mismo es que en ese preciso momento tienes más cosas en común con los niños _muggles_ que con el resto de magos presentes.

—¿Sabes lo que pasará si no te ocupas de tu regalo, joven Malfoy? —El Señor Tenebroso nuevamente se acerca a ti. Incluso se agacha para hablarte cerca de la oreja, haciendo que el dolor y el miedo nublen tu mente por completo—. Sufrirás los efectos de la _cruciatus_ tantas veces como sea necesario.

Sollozas. Y te maldices por ello porque es un signo de debilidad que hace reír al Señor Tenebroso y a los mortífagos. No quieres volver a pasar por todo ese dolor nunca más, pero cuando alzas la cabeza y miras a los niños, sabes que no podrás hacerlo. Por más que te torturen y te humillen, no podrás. Y no sabes si es señal de debilidad o de fortaleza, pero no te importa.

—¿Y sabes lo que haré con esa escoria? Se la serviré en bandeja de plata a Fenrir Greyback —Te estremeces, consciente de lo que eso significa. Esa vez no puedes mirar a los _muggles_—. Vamos, joven Malfoy. Quieres hacerlo. Lo sé.

Pero no quieres y todos se dan cuenta.

Esa noche resulta ser muy larga. Sufres el efecto de la _cruciatus_ tres veces más. Estás convencido de que eres lo suficientemente valioso como para no ser torturado hasta la locura. Y cuando se hace de día y tía Bellatrix asegura que es hora de volver a casa, te sientes aliviado. Casi feliz.

Piensas que os desapareceréis directamente desde esa misma sala como ya hicierais el día que fuiste marcado, pero tía Bellatrix te lleva hasta el jardín trasero de la casa. Sonríe durante todo el camino y sabes el por qué cuando ves a los dos niños _muggles_ flotando en el aire. Greyback ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellos y sus tripas están desperdigadas por el suelo. Antes de ponerte a vomitar, te parece que uno de ellos aún sigue vivo.

* * *

No te cansas de mirarla.

Han pasado muchos años desde que aquel monstruo te tatuó la marca en el brazo y aún sigues hipnotizado por ella como el primer día. Sin embargo, ya no te sientes orgulloso. No podrías ni queriendo porque tus sueños están plagados de pesadillas. Has perdido la cuenta de las veces que esos niños _muggles_ han acudido a tu mente para culparte por su muerte y cada día rezas para no tener que encontrarte con ellos una vez más. Porque no vale de nada decirles que no fue tu culpa. Ellos nunca callan. Ni los niños ni todos los demás. Y son muchos.

No te cansas de mirarla y de pensar que podrías arrancártela a mordiscos. Sabes que ya no puede hacerte daño, que es un simple dibujo en tu piel, pero la odias cada día más. Darías lo que fuera por borrarla y borrar todos los recuerdos horribles que trae consigo. La odias como no has odiado nunca nada en tu vida, pero al mismo tiempo sientes que puedes aprender algo de ella porque te recuerda constantemente que del fanatismo a la barbarie sólo hay un paso.

Un paso que no darás nunca más. Un paso que no permitirás que dé tu hijo, lo más grande que has tenido nunca.

No te cansas de mirarla y la odias, pero cuando Scorpius entra corriendo a tu despacho y trepa hasta quedar sentado sobre tus rodillas, te olvidas de que está allí y te aseguras de pensar en las cosas que tienes ahora. En tu familia y en un futuro que se presenta en paz.

Y eso es más de lo que puedes desear después de todo lo que te ha pasado desde que fuiste marcado.

**FIN**

_Dudé entre escribir sobre Draco o sobre Regulus, pero al final me decanté por el primero porque estoy convencida de que ser mortífago no le gustó mucho y porque no sabemos qué motivaciones tuvo el segundo para traicionar a Voldemort._


End file.
